Frontal vehicle crashes are the most common type of crash resulting in fatalities. Small-overlap vehicle collisions, i.e., when the front corner of a vehicle collides with another vehicle or an object such as a tree or utility pole, are one class of frontal vehicle crashes. Passing a crash test for this type of collision can be challenging since most energy absorbing structures present in a vehicle are not engaged with the impactor since the overlap is small.